


是杀人现场还是浪漫喜剧 / We're Either a Murder Expose or a Rom-Com

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“而且，你犹如梦幻般地叹气，Tim。犹如梦幻这个词可不会用在除了同人和非常、非常俗气的爱情小说以外的任何语境下。但你真的是犹如梦幻般地叹气。”Jaime接着说。在Tim能开口为自己辩护之前，及时地又往他嘴里塞了一大口饭。“Tim，你不是迪士尼公主，我们之前讨论过这个。无论你多么努力地上下求索，都找不到与世隔绝的森林小屋供你离群索居地度过此生。而且森林里没有Wi-Fi，你一天之内就能急疯了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	是杀人现场还是浪漫喜剧 / We're Either a Murder Expose or a Rom-Com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



> Permission / 授权：  
> [QAF 4.](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info)

**TIPs** :

0\. 两只文艺青年所引用和提及的书籍文献，已在文内相关位置插入百科链接，不再详细译注。

1\. 五步抑扬格是英语诗歌的一种格律。

2\. Heathcliff和Catherine出自《[呼啸山庄](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%92%86%E5%93%AE%E5%B1%B1%E8%8E%8A)》，二人是相爱但惨遭命运拆散的情侣。

3\. Gallifreyan是英剧《神秘博士》中，博士所属的星球Gallifrey的语言。

 

 

**~*~**

Tim最喜欢大学的一点，就是在某种程度上，他可以自由选课。结果他选了一门在线英语文学课，这门课其实趣味盎然。

最趣味盎然的环节，是他必须在课程论坛中发帖。论坛里除了他之外，只有一个活跃访客的发帖量超过课程最低要求。

就是这个人，让Tim觉得非常、非常有意思。

文学并非Tim所长——他之所以会主修哲学是有原因的。但他足够喜欢。

显然，Jason Todd远不止“足够”喜欢。

他们关于这门课的各项作业进行了大量学术讨论。Tim非常享受课业中遇到的挑战。而且鉴于其他大部分用户只是用勉强符合字数最低要求的寥寥数语回答教授提出的问题，能在这个论坛里遇到一个明显充满热情的发帖人，的确让人感觉耳目一新。

他们甚至发展到偏离课程讨论的主题、开始天马行空的阶段，这时候Tim——

Tim有点想通过论坛的消息系统给Jason发信息，但他又不希望自己表现得太 **冒进** 。不过他真的希望在自己的论述中加入某些支持自己观点的论据，只不过课程论坛在教授的管理之下，如果他摆出那些论据，肯定会给自己惹麻烦。

（他们应该讨论的是诗歌的主题和阶级抗争，但Tim有点儿想引入对伦理道德的思辨。）

谢天谢地，Tim再次登录论坛时，发现已经有人替自己做出了决定，他的收件箱里躺着一条新消息——

 

> **收件人：** tjdrake84@gotham.edu
> 
> **发件人：** jtodd69@gotham.edu
> 
> 你好，是这样——我也不知道这样是不是太奇怪了，但我真的很想回复你最近的那个帖子，只是我同时又不想因为“哗众取宠”惹毛了教授。所以。我能不能给你发邮件列举出你对于那段文本的分析在该文本环境中大错特错的理由？
> 
> （不过我得老实承认，你对于陪审团主席的角色分析真是太棒了。）

Tim努力不让自己对着电脑屏幕笑得像个疯子。他没成功，凄惨绝伦地失败了。

 

> **收件人：** jtodd69@gotham.edu
> 
> **发件人：** tjdrake84@gotham.edu
> 
> 我正在考虑要不要给你发消息。发来吧。我还想建议你去阅读Hardin的《救生艇伦理学》([ _Lifeboat Ethics_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lifeboat_ethics))，因为我将引用它来反驳你的全部观点。
> 
> （谢谢。阅读你关于果实的象征意义的帖子也是我的一大享受。）
> 
> （PS你可以叫我Tim。）

就算Tim去上课的时候脚步有些轻快跳跃，呃，反正不会有人发现的。

有些时候，或者有很多时候，哲学系的学生看起来多少都有点磕高了的样子。

（通常都是在考试周的时候。不过， **嘿** ，某些理论认为，时间是相对的，万物都是虚无的，因为世界就是一个充满压迫和堕落的人为系统。放开思维的束缚，挣脱系统的桎梏吧！耶！）

 

~*~

 

课间休息的时候，Tim在手机上查邮件，结果他不得不把自己压在椅子上，才免得当场扭动起来，因为——

 

> **收件人：** Tim Drake <tjdrake84@gotham.edu>
> 
> **发件人：** Jason Todd <jtodd69@gotham.edu>
> 
> 你好，Tim，我是Jason。不过你大概已经知道了。我非常期待能用《道德困境》( _A Moral Dilemma_ ) 中的反例击垮你的观点。

**好戏** 就此开场。

 

~*~

 

不知道什么时候，有关蓝色窗帘的使用反讽与否的深入讨论变成了Kirk和Spock史诗级宇宙基情的探讨。

总而言之，Tim觉得这个叫Jason Todd的家伙真是 **不可思议** 。

要是你开始不停地引用流行文化元素，在文本环境中深入分析到了 **蓝色窗帘综合症** 的地步，某个人却没笑话你，那么这个人肯定不同凡响。真的。

而且，在 **上述** 讨论过程中，不知什么时候有关流行文化中各种史诗级基情的探讨变成了 _嘿，你吃过那家外卖的中式点心吗？好吃吗？便宜吗？因为我觉得要是接下来二十四小时我再不摄取（廉价）蔬菜和鱼，就要罹患坏血病而死了。_

学期结束，他们双双高分通过了这门网课——教授的评语包括 _对于现代文学改编的结合颇具启发性，但论文中理解工业事故和不断攀升的酗酒现象真的有必要加入对同性恋隐喻的探讨吗？_

 _（_ 对于这条评语，Jason用了整整三封邮件向Tim抱怨。

_当然有必要了，老天。要是没必要我干嘛写上去？这家伙以为我喜欢用三个小时分析肛交的委婉语吗？）_

——之后他们的邮件依然不断。实际上——

 

> **收件人：** Tim Drake <tjdrake84@gotham.edu>
> 
> **发件人：** Jason Todd <jtodd@gotham.edu>
> 
> 嘿，我要回家过节了，我在家可不怎么查看学校邮箱什么的。给我发短信吧？

Tim把Jason的电话号码存在手机里，仅仅凭借往来的短信数量，这个号码就在一周内成为他常用联系人。

（Jaime和Bart不停偷看他，询问他有没有什么事情需要告诉他们。对此Tim的回应要么是“你们管好自己就行了”，要么是“把泰式炒河粉递给我”。）

但为了安全起见——Tim把手机里Jason的联系人信息改成了 **披萨男** 。

没有人会到Tim的手机里找披萨电话。

为整个宿舍公寓里最讲究饮食健康的怪人记一分。

不管怎么说，Tim放假不回家，因为他严格来说没家可回。Jaime出于同情留下来，Bart也不是那么喜欢回家。

Tim的室友是 **有史以来** 最好的室友。

“那么，”Jaime说着，把一块烤猪肉塞进Tim嘴里。因为Tim很懒，而且搬动完家具之后他的胳膊感觉要从肩膀上脱落了。

他们每年才全面大扫除一次是有理由的。理由就是他们三个加起来拥有的书籍总量，货真价实的整个公寓里 **到处都是** 书。

Tim相信其中一半是从某图书馆超期借阅的（偷来的）书，全都是Bart的错。

“你那位短信帅哥是谁？”Bart问。他扑通倒在Tim身上，脑袋枕在他肚子上，不停换台，浏览正在播放的电视节目。

“我没什么短信帅哥。”Tim几乎是条件反射地说。然后他差点儿被 **空气** 呛住了。“我的神啊。 **你为什么要这么问我？** 你撞着脑袋了吗？”

“你一直在发短信。短信对象不是我们。除了我们之外，你还会和谁发短信？”Bart说，用遥控器戳了戳Tim的脸。“你看，是啊除了我们以外你还有其他朋友，但我们都 **认识** 。而且你和我们认识的人发短信时，看起来不会那种疯疯癫癫。”

“而且，你犹如梦幻般地叹气，Tim。犹如梦幻这个词可不会用在除了同人和非常、非常俗气的爱情小说以外的任何语境下。但你真的是 **犹如梦幻般地叹气** 。”Jaime接着说。在Tim能开口为自己辩护之前，及时地又往他嘴里塞了一大口饭。“Tim，你不是迪士尼公主，我们之前讨论过这个。无论你多么努力地上下求索，都找不到与世隔绝的森林小屋供你离群索居地度过此生。而且森林里没有Wi-Fi，你一天之内就能急疯了。”

“我非常后悔当初喝醉了，把这个秘密告诉你们。”Tim咽下那一大口炒饭，立刻说。“我后悔此前所做过的一切最终让我沦落到这一刻的境地的人生选择。”

“是的，我们都知道。”Bart说。“但你还是没有回答我们的问题，你那位短信帅哥是谁。”

“你为什么会觉得那是个男的？”

“你是说那 **不是** 男的？”

“我是说你不应该武断地得出那是个男性的结论。不过，是的，他是个男性。他真的和你们没关系。”

Bart和Jaime有些担忧地对视一眼。“Tim，披萨男是你的最常用联系人。我们需要谈谈吗？”

“我想说——我们不是在 **盘问** 你。只是—— **这样安全吗？** Tim，你安全吗？披萨男安全吗？他没病吗？你们两个有采取安全措施吗？”

Tim的人生怎么竟然 **这样** 。

“老天啊，披萨男不是真的披萨男。你们到底在做什么啊。”Tim双手捂住脸。“你们两个家伙干嘛偷看我的电话？”

“Tim，因为我们担心你。朋友们担心他们的朋友秘密包养男妓满足自己的身体需要时就会这么做。他们就会查看上述这位朋友的联系人名单。”

“我。滴。 **神** 。啊。”

“而且你总是把手机随手丢。有时候我们听见你的手机提示有新短消息，我们看到屏幕上写着 **披萨男** ，看起来哪里有点不对。”

“我重复一遍。 **我。滴。神。啊。** 他不是真的披萨男。”

“我们已经发现了。他是个脱衣舞郎，或者是男妓，对不对？”

“ **神啊，再说一千遍也不能表达我的心情。我。滴。神。啊。** ”

“Tim，你要明白你不需要花钱买爱。你真的没那么凄惨，你绝对能找到一个爱你而不是爱你的钱的人。”

“他 **不是男妓** 。”Tim青蛙乱舞了一会儿，成功打在Jaime脸上。“他是我上学期在英语文学课上遇到的——”

“你没选英语课。”

“我选了一门 **在线** 英语课。”

“ **来自陌生人的危险** 。你在 **网上** 认识了一个人。我的神啊，Tim，我还以为我们不用给你开《来自陌生人的危险》的课后讲座。”Jaime抽了口气，然后手往Bart的方向一挥。“你为了这个问题给Bart做了一个带PPT的演说报告。我简直不敢相信你。”

“ **你们能不能** ——”Tim不停踢踢踢终于把Bart从身上踹了下去。“不，我讨厌你们所有人。我没和任何人约会，披萨男也不是男妓。他只是一个对事情有着独特深入看法，适合与其进行有意义的谈话的人。”

“我也很适合进行有意义的谈话。”Bart抗议说。

“是的，但是要取决于话题，不幸的是，我对你乐于深入探讨的大部分话题都不感兴趣。”Tim拍了拍Bart的头。“而且，我们其实也没聊太多。”

就仿佛为了证明他说谎，他的手机在这一刻宣布新短信到来。

Jaime和Bart对视一眼，然后立刻跳起身把Tim放倒在地，寻找他的手机——

“ **老天啊，性骚扰！性骚扰！** ”Tim大叫道。他们四只手在Tim的口袋里摸来摸去，终于把手机掏了出来。

“他给你发短信就为了花痴《了不起的盖茨比》([ _The Great Gatsby_](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%BA%86%E4%B8%8D%E8%B5%B7%E7%9A%84%E7%9B%96%E8%8C%A8%E6%AF%94))？”

没错，Jason很可能做出这种事。

 

~*~

 

Tim正在选下学期的课，这时他收到一条短信——

_要不要选戏剧的网课？_

呃——好吧，Tim的确还没选完通识教育的规定学分。他一直像是躲避瘟疫一样躲避这个问题，因为——各种理由。Tim对艺术真的没那么感兴趣。

_好啊。_

Jason用短信发来课程编号和课程信息。

后来，寝室里交流选课安排时，Bart和Jaime不停偷眼 **打量** 他，仿佛在他的课程安排表末端列着一门戏剧网课是件不得了的事情。

 

~*~

 

“你到底知道那个人长什么样吗？”

“你去谷歌过他吗？”

“你查看过他的脸书吗？”

“还有他的汤不热账号呢？”

“你们两个家伙不要一副我没早就想到的样子。”Tim第一反应就是去查看他的学生档案，结果没发现什么有价值的信息。没有照片，只有学生邮箱和所修课程。而且，Tim真的没有疯到跑去 **谷歌** 他。

那样代表进入一个全新的跟踪和诡异层次，Tim真心不觉得自己准备好迎接那个阶段。

“他的声音怎么样？”

“我不知道。”

“他长什么样？”

“呃，就人样？伙计们，我真的不知道。”

“你难道不应该有那么 **一丁点儿** 好奇吗？他要是——比如说 **四十岁** ，怎么办？或者——或者如果他真的很老很恶心，是个恋童的变态怎么办？”

“Jaime，我真的不觉得会是那样。我相信恋童癖会更迫切、更心急，不只是会问我觉得街角那家熟食店的饭菜是否值得冒雨出门沾湿鞋底。”

“他知道你 **住在哪里** ？他知道你 **去哪儿吃饭** ？”

“呃，但是Bart，人人都在街角熟食店吃饭。这附近只有那一家出售肉类来源不可疑的肉食。”

“老兄，这不好玩。 **他要是跟踪你怎么办** ？”

“他都不知道 **我** 长什么样。”

“我的神啊，我们都要被谋杀了，我们肯定会上电视，上一小时特别报道。 **Tim** **，你害我们变成一小时特别报道的素材了** 。”

Tim叹了口气，朝Bart的脸上丢了一块幸运饼。对方用嘴接住，因为他是Bart。

 

~*~

 

“那么。”Cassie挤进旁边的椅子上，那一瞬间Tim觉得自己体内战逃反应觉醒了。“那位披萨男的事情怎么说啊？”她挑着眉毛，Tim表示他和某些朋友的友谊百分之百走到了尽头。

“我的神啊，Cassie，我发誓——如果你们再不 **闭嘴放过我** 的话，我就要采取过激手段了。”

“我担心你的贞洁。”

那是她的“ **这件事你就别想轻松逃过** ”的表情。Tim知道，因为这个表情通常都是送给他的。差不多就是 **保留** 给他的。

“我希望你的下一顿亚洲沙拉噎死你。”Tim低头翻着自己的笔记，小声说。“而且，我们其实也没聊太多，通常说的也都是完全与个人无关的事情。”

“比如？”

“比如车站旁边那家看起来非常黑暗的点心店所售饺子同校园内所售饺子的价格之间的相关关系。”

“他知道你 **去哪儿吃饭** ？一小时特别节目，Tim，你会害得我们所有人都上一小时特别节目，我的脸肯定会被打上马赛克，你知道那会是多么、多么悲伤的故事吗？”

Cassie假哭起来，整个人压在他身上，一条腿搭在他腿上。讲堂里的其他学生默默地用奇怪的眼神围观。

Tim垂下脑袋，期待有人能来结束他这悲惨的人生。

（课上到一半，Jason发来一条短信，评论校园里正在进行的平权抗议运动。Cassie **看了他一眼** ，就像是她 **都知道** 。）

 

~*~

 

他们的在线戏剧课程要求学生观看校内话剧和演出。Tim考虑要不要约Jaime和Bart一起去——

但是Bart看东西的时候有不说话或不乱动会死的毛病，Jaime则在学生健康中心实习，忙得不可开交。

Tim也可以约Cassie，但Cassie肯定会借此机会无情地调戏他，嘲笑他的“敏感”面，评论演员的性感指数。她很有可能会污染听力范围内半数人群的耳朵。

所以Tim只能面对自己的选择带来的后果，像个卢瑟一样自己去。自己去看戏什么的，肯定不好玩。

只不过——

在距离他们的戏剧课第一次签到作业最后期限只剩下一周时间的时候，Tim收到一条短信，问： _要不要一起去看戏？_

Tim考虑要不要回一个 _不_ 。就在Tim内心的小人交战——

如果他答应了，他就会见到Jason，他的朋友们肯定念叨到 **世界末日** ，他的耳朵都会被烦得恨不得脱离脑袋。

如果他拒绝了，他就会一直被一个人困在黑暗的剧院里，Jason很有可能会生气吧，大概。

他的拇指就悬在手机键盘上方，这时Jason发来第二条短信——

_卧槽，我刚才那条大概像个变态，抱歉。_

Tim微微地挑起唇，此刻Jaime睡晕过去真是太好了。因为他要是醒着的话，他现在肯定开始嘲笑Tim了——

_我是打算同意来着。_

_哦。呃。太棒了。那么就周五八点的那一场？我们在剧院门前见？_

_那我来买票。_

_太棒了。_

_太棒了。_

 

~*~

 

Tim不知道第一次见网课同学应该遵守什么礼节。

“干嘛呢？”Bart正百米冲刺去厨房的路上，突然急刹车停在Tim房间门口，问。“伙计，你这是在研究要穿什么？ **老兄，你房间里竟然有全身镜？真的假的？** ”

还没等Tim回答，Bart朝Jaime的房间大吼——“ **Jaime** **！兄弟会紧急事件！Tim** **要出去约会了！** ”

房间里传来重物落地的声音，两个人听到都忍不住同情地一抖，接着房门被用力推开，Jaime扑通撞在门框上——“Tim？！？”

Tim有些呆滞，更有些困惑——“呃，只是我的戏剧课要求我必须去看场戏。然后。嗯。”

“和 **披萨男** 一起选的戏剧课啊？”尽管Tim已经告诉他们Jason的名字，他们还是叫他 **披萨男** ，加粗以示强调。

“是的。”

“而且你不是一个人去看戏，是不是？”

“是。”

“你要和 **披萨男** 一起去，是不是？”Bart扭着眉毛，Jaime假装随意地靠在Tim门框上，实际效果一点儿也不随意。

“是的。”因为到了这种时候，撒谎也没有意义。“这种事情有什么操作协议吗？”

Bart和Jaime互相看了一眼，然后各自掏出手机——“我现在打给Cassie。”

“我打给Conner。”

（Conner在 **国家另一边** 上学，因为他家傻爸爸是个讨厌的精英主义者。）

“我的 **神** 啊，伙计们。我的 **神** 啊。”Tim过去想随手抓一件T恤了事。但Bart把他的手拍开，万分嫌弃地看了他一眼。就仿佛Tim是一只非常淘气的狗狗。

结果最后花了Tim两个小时，还害得他比预定时间迟了十分钟，但最终每个人——Tim说 **每个人** 就是货真价实的所有人。不知什么时候，不知谁打Skype给Ma Kent，让她也加入进来，由此可见Tim口中的 **每个人** 包含之广——每个人对某套行头达成共识，他们一致同意这套衣服既让Tim看起来英俊帅气，又不会显得太矫揉造作。

（Conner对他摆出一张贱人的嘴脸。 **兄弟** ，这么劲爆的发展你怎么能 **不告诉** 我？我还以为我们是 **好兄弟** ，伙计， **一生一世好朋友** 。

Tim花了十分钟安慰Conner。是的，他们还是好兄弟，他们一辈子都会是好兄弟，是的，他们的友谊手链还在呢。

Stephanie和Rose忙着哈哈大笑。Conner关于兄弟会原则的演说才到一半，Gar就开始抱起爆米花看戏。）

Tim觉得自己看起来像个二逼的文青，他甚至都不知道身上半数的衣服是从哪儿来的。但是——

借助三台笔记本电脑、三只手机、两台平板电脑，还有若干巧夺天工的浏览器应用和Bart多余的电脑显示屏的力量，每个人都把Tim当成公用的芭比娃娃折腾了一番。

他永远都不会忘记自己曾在这么多人面前脱衣服的伤痛经历。而且 **Rose** **和Steph** **完全是在帮倒忙** 。

（“嗷，干得好，Tim， **继续不要停** ！”）

 

~*~

 

Tim赶到剧院的时候只剩下不到十分钟而且——好吧。

**除了那个等在剧院门口的人之外不可能是别人了，是吧？**

Tim呆了，甚至不那么英俊地微张开嘴，因为有这么一位“ **哇哦只要能让他脱下衣服让我做什么都可以** ”的人类之美的范本就站在剧院门口，低头皱眉看着手机。

他看见那位“ **我的神啊那小子真帅** ”先生噼里啪啦发出一条短信，一秒钟之后Tim感觉到口袋里的手机震动起来。

Tim没管手机，先把下巴从地上捡起来，走过去——“Jason？”

那个人抬起头——

哦不，Tim知道自己一定是忍不住盯着Jay转不开眼睛了。 **他真性感。他真的、真的好帅。**

Jason眨眨眼，脑袋一歪，用那把万物之源、终结一切的性感嗓音说：“Tim？”

“呃，你好。”

接下来的二到四个小时内Tim都要跟这个人并肩而坐，共处一暗室之中。 **神啊** 。

Jason微微一笑， **神啊这太不公平了** ——

“走吧？”

 

~*~

 

哪怕以生命起誓，Tim也说不出那出剧到底是说什么的，他只记得中途某个时候有音乐。

 

~*~

 

“那么。你怎么看？”Jason问。Tim完全是，我的 **神** 啊这就是他的生活，这怎么就是他的 **人生** 。

“还不坏？”Tim感觉自己的小心脏都要生出爪子从他胸口挠出一条血路，然后把自己盛在银盘子里进献给这个人。因为——

Jason的确又聪明，又风趣，又睿智。Tim单凭短信和邮件之类就能感觉到。

但是他同时还 **非常、非常有魅力** ，这真是—— **人类不应该那么完美** 。

“你觉得呢？喜欢吗？”

Jason咳了一声，有些紧张地笑道：“实际上，我其实没太注意看。”

“不是你的那杯茶？”Tim两手插在口袋里，歪头问道。“我也不是特别热衷戏剧。不过，没关系吧，我猜。”Tim撇撇嘴。“这时候按照剧本安排你是不是应该告诉我你实际上是戏剧专业，我刚才的话是对你极大的侮辱？”

如果Tim真的第一次和Jason见面就当面冒犯了他，给Tim点蜡吧。

“不，我不是戏剧专业的。”Jason挑起眉毛。“你觉得我 **看起来** 像戏剧专业的吗？”

老实说，Jason看起来像是刚刚从皮革和性感为主题的海报上走下来。不过Tim才不会真的 **说出来** 呢。

“我不知道，我看起来像哲学专业的吗？”

Jason勾起唇角。“作为这么牙尖嘴利的一个人，你比看起来比我想象得更迷你。”

哦， **哦** 。那么好吧。“为您方便起见，这具身体是一百五十二磅浓缩的辛辣智慧。”

 

~*~

 

“那么。”Conner打Skype给他，在凌晨一点时分。 **搞毛啊，** **Conner** **，有时差的，懂不懂？** “他帅吗？你打算勾搭他吗？”

“你就不能文明一点吗？”Tim问，感觉自己五秒钟之后就会一头栽倒在书桌上睡死过去。“我觉得你违反的社会风化法律还不够多。”

“十一点后的任何时间段和连续第七杯伏特加之后的场景不适用任何风化规定。”

Conner看起来一点醉意都没有，那个混蛋。Tim瞟了一眼紧闭的房门，希望Bart和Jaime没有躲在外面偷听。

“那么？”Conner又问了一遍。“他帅吗？”

Tim叹了口气，把电脑屏幕的角度调整一番，把桌子上的回形针收拾好。总之一切不是回答问题的事情——

Conner淡定地挑起眉毛：“兄弟，你打算耗时间我完全奉陪。”

“他很帅。”Tim就像是敲破的 **鸡蛋** 一样。“他太帅了，Conner。我的神啊， **这种事情怎么具备现实可能性的啊？** 宇宙怎么到现在没有因为他的存在而爆炸啊！ **Conner** ，我的神啊。任何人都不应该在具备那么迷人的性格、优秀的头脑的同时，还长得仿佛天神赐福人间一样。这 **不公平** 。”

“他比我还帅吗？”

因为Conner是个真正的朋友，他完全不介意Tim觉得他很性感，也不介意从孩子起就被Tim用作性感指数的参考标准。

承认你的好兄弟帅得冒泡一点问题都没有。Conner只是并非合Tim胃口的那种帅。

“是的，Conner，他差不多，呃，比你帅五十倍的样子。还比你聪明。还。 **呃啊** 。天啊。”

“细节，伙计，我要细节。事无巨细地告诉我你美妙的小暗恋。我要知道我错过的一切。我还在生你的气，你惊天动地的爱情故事竟然把我排除在外。”

“我相信爱情故事的硬性指标是需要双方都参与其中。事实情况是，我百分之百确定在他眼中我的地位不会超过普通同学 **一分一毫** 。”

“兄弟，他什么事情都会给你发短信。我 **非常确定** 你们肯定不只是普通同学。别岔开话题， **告诉我，不许隐瞒** 。”

 

~*~

 

Jason发短信约他喝咖啡，Tim发短信约Jason吃午饭。

突然之间，Jason不再是朋友们眼中值得怀疑的陌生网友，可能会把他们送上一小时特别节目。不一样了，现在是Jason了， **你们两个怎么还没开始约会** 你害我们变成爱情喜剧或者非常老套的同人小说配角了，Tim。你到底有哪里不对啊，你为什么就不能像个普通人一样呢，快点约他出去，别总是一副柏拉图的样子。

对此Tim只能说——“我真的没有你们以为得那么自虐。”

只不过他真的就是那么自虐，他得多迟钝多瞎眼才不会迷上Jason啊。Jason和他的脑子和他的嘴巴和他的犀利和他的 **完美** 的一切。

 

~*~

 

“好吧。”Tim在Jason对面坐下，这是他们在校园咖啡厅固定的位置。这里的食物很糟糕，但他们的咖啡竟然差强人意。他们的主要卖点是价格便宜。“我再也承受不了这种压力了。我觉得你非常迷人，我的朋友们完全不肯放过我，因为出于某些理由他们觉得我应该告诉你。我明白他们都是出于好意，但是。好吧。我觉得你的性格像磁石一样吸引我的性格，你的脸迷人得简直不可理喻。”

Jason看着他，茫然地眨眼，微微张开嘴。

“然后。我只是。好吧，再见。”

Tim没留下来听Jason要说什么。

他迅速逃离了犯罪现场。他飞跑去找Cassie，扑通坐在她旁边，Cassie用诡异的目光打量他，不过还是好心地分给他一半沙拉。

“你真傻，”他对着几根可怜兮兮的胡萝卜戳戳捣捣，她说。“但如果有人伤了你的心，我绝对会为了你扭断他们的脖子。”

Tim靠在她身侧，脑袋搭在她肩膀上，“你最棒了。”

 

~*~

 

Jason发了二十三条短信，Tim一条都没看。Jason打了三次电话，发了十六封邮件，在论坛上发了七条消息。

Jaime偷瞄他，问他出了什么事两次，Bart整晚都向他投注伤感的目光，Conner打Skype给他的时候甚至用上了忧心忡忡版贱人嘴脸。

“所以我告诉了Jason我喜欢他。”

“然后？”

“我跑了。”

“然后你 **跑了** 。”

“是的，Conner，我跑了。”Tim对此并不特别自豪。只不过他知道，如果自己当时不跑，他就会听到Jason的回答，他大概会尴尬到爆炸。“我跑了，现在我正在试图用无糖型Zetsi买醉，麻木我的伤痛，因为我不像你那么千杯不倒。”

“我并不想说你这么做 **很不好** ，”Conner说。“但你得承认的确很糟糕。你又 **不知道** 他一定会拒绝你。你这只鱼饵其实挺钩人的。”

“你这是用鱼跟我作比？”Tim皱着鼻子说。“你是个大坏蛋。”

“你有那种张嘴闭嘴说不出话的习惯动作，你知道的。”Conner对着Tim的脸比划了一番。“你也知道你其实很爱我，你这个小混蛋。没有我你要怎么办呀？养一堆猫吗，你肯定会的。总而言之，你当时大概应该留下来听听他要说什么。”

“大概吧。”

“所以你要给他打电话什么的吗？”

“我打算蹲墙角哭，思考我的人生选择。”不，Tim不会。Tim会压抑住。 **压抑住** ，让他此前所有的克制压抑都相比之下黯然失色，不值一提。太棒了。

“你真傻。”Conner说，一手支着下巴。“但你是我家的傻瓜小混蛋，所以没关系。你肯定会单身到老，孤独一生。”

“不会的。”Tim叹了口气。“我们有协议来着。等我们五十岁的时候，我们会去登记结婚，没人要的好兄弟搭伴凑堆。”

Conner哼了一声，翻了个白眼。“想得美，兄弟。但我们都知道 **我** 肯定能找到伴，因为我不像你那么疯，我又不是怪人。”

 

~*~

 

Tim继续不接听Jason，出于 **各种理由** 。

终于，某堂课结束，Tim走出教室，发现一个红头发在走廊里徘徊：“嘿。”

Tim扭头，发现那个红头发正盯着自己看，他随即回头看看自己四周。因为，我了个去。为什么这么一个红头发帅哥会朝Tim看啊？

“你，没错，说的就是你。蓝眼睛穿莎士比亚T恤的小矮子。”

“呃，我认识你吗？”

“不。”红头发帅哥眯着眼睛看他。“但现在我认识你了。你就是那个惹得Jason闷闷不乐的混蛋。”

我的 **神** 啊。

“你知不知道Jason **生闷气** 的时候有多烦人吗？ **你知不知道啊？** ”红头发特别生无可恋地说。“他按照[ **五步抑扬格**](http://baike.baidu.com/view/1961107.htm?fr=aladdin)的格律生闷气，你 **明不明白我在说什么** ？”

“那可真了不起。”因为真的、真的不得了。而且Jason绝对做得出来。

“听着。”红头发说——Tim也许应该询问他的名字——“你能不能听他把话说完？我 **付钱给你** 好吗。只要你能让他别再像个当代版的Heathcliff一样，还把小霉女Taylor Swift的歌放个没完。

Tim用鼻子表示鄙视：“Taylor Swift？”

“Taylor Swift。”

 

~*~

 

Tim翻看起Jason发给他的短信。

有一条短信深深打动了他，让他认真考虑Roy的话，最终决定打电话给Jason——

 _我是Kirk_ _，你就是我的Spock_ _。_

 

~*~

 

“Roy是个混球，我要把他的胳膊扯下来当棍子把他打到半身不遂。”Jason接起电话立刻说道。“他伤害你了吗？他威胁你了吗？他是个混蛋，好吧，我很抱歉。”

“他什么都没做，只是告诉我你不间断地循环播放Taylor Swift就好像再不听就要过时了。”

“他是个骗子满嘴谎话没半句是真的。”

“他还告诉我应该听你把话说完。”

电话另一端传来短暂的停顿。“你就应该听他的，准没错。”

他听见Jason深吸了一口气：“我喜欢你。我特别喜欢你。其实有点不可理喻，因为我们在网络上认识，这种情节放在小说里不要太老套。但我觉得自从你发给我那封链接到《人体雕塑》([ _The Shape of Things_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shape_of_Things)) 的电子邮件之后，我就开始喜欢你了。那篇简直是。哇哦。我有点儿想亲你，因为那篇明显是隐喻丰富的寓言故事，充满了象征意义等等。”

Tim记得那封邮件——他还记得自己当时看到那篇剧本，觉得Jason会喜欢，于是就用邮件发给了他。

他们那个时候刚刚交换过手机号码。

“现在想起来我也觉得真是太悲催了，但是我的朋友们对这件事都很混蛋，他们嘲笑我，说我是当代的Gatsby你知道吗？别问我，不然我肯定会走神去说Gatsby。但然后我们开始经常发短信之类的，他们就开始叫我Catherine。蠢毙了，说着的。 **千万别问** 。后来我们见面一起去看戏，然后，好吧。我接下来说的绝对是 **实话** 。我当时的心思没有一点儿放在剧情上，因为我完全被你迷翻了。你 **简直迷人得没天理、不公平** 。”

我的神啊。Tim用力砸下电梯按钮。 **我。滴。真。神。啊。**

“就是。老天。你戴着眼镜，镜片后面是那么一双惊人的眼睛。你还 **那么聪明** ，你会跟我讨论Spock和Kirk还有 **呃啊该怎么说** 。真不好意思啊，但上天不应该赋予像你这么好看的人熟记托尔金并能信手拈来的权利。”

才不是，Tim想，小跳着脚，等着电梯快点 **动起来** 。神啊，电梯怎么会这么慢？他应该选择跑楼梯才对。 **像你这样的人才是不应该知道怎么用**[ **Gallifreyan**](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Gallifreyan_%28language%29) **写** **诗** **。**

“ **所以** 。总而言之，我觉得你简直完美，你告诉我你喜欢我的时候，我真他妈惊呆了。那么。好吧。”

“好吧。”Tim顺着走廊一路小跑，敲响了门——

“等等——我得去应个门—— **Tim** ？”

Tim挂断电话把手机塞进口袋里。“那么。你好。整件事里我表现得都有点混蛋，但真的是因为我非常害怕你会怎么回答。”

Jason只是呆呆地盯着他，手机依然贴在耳边。Tim抬头对他眨眨眼。

“请一定在我溶解成紧张与悔恨混杂的一团之前说点什么。”

“你身上穿的这是莎士比亚吗？”

 

~*~

 

“那么。”Tim跌跌撞撞从房间爬出来吃早饭，宣布说。“我的人生是一出爱情喜剧。属于我的百万美元票房分成在哪儿呢？”

Jaime哼了一声：“你的生活才不是爱情喜剧呢，只是某个十四岁小女生写的白烂同人故事。你一分钱都得不到，只能收获一生耻辱。我打赌大部分票房分账都会归Jason。他才是人们进电影院的理由。”

“他在你房间里，我没说错吧。”Bart咕咚喝下一大口果汁，挤出一句话。

“他睡着了，是的。”因为他们一起熬夜到，大概，凌晨三点的样子打[Portal](http://baike.baidu.com/view/209420.htm?fr=aladdin)，看油管子上的[Supernatural](http://baike.baidu.com/subview/778242/6274373.htm)见面会视频。

“并且你们两个没滚床单。”

“没有。”

“你们两个都没救了。”

“没错。”

 

 

 **完** 。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文与[《其实是日间肥皂剧》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2118459)为同一系列，请配合阅读。


End file.
